Such cam sliders are familiar. They are used especially in tools in metalworking, e.g. presses. Usually connected to the cam sliders are devices permitting punching or some other forming process. The cam sliders are moved by means of the cam guiding element by a drive applying what is generally a vertical pressing force. By means of the driver element, the cam sliders are fastened in the tool or press to a base plate on which the workpiece to be machined is placed directly or on a suitable support element. DE 197 53 549 C2, for instance, describes a cam slider for the deflection of a vertical pressing force that has a driver element with a prismatic surface. Here, the flanks of the prismatic surface fall away outward. Furthermore, positive returns are arranged on two opposite sides in the respective grooves of the cam element and driver element. This therefore ensures that, in the event of the breakage of a spring element returning the cam element to its starting position, the cam element is returned in the event of spring breakage in order to prevent screwed-on punch elements from breaking off. The cam element is fastened to the cam guiding element with guide angles and retaining screws and can be moved along the guide angles relative to the cam guiding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,705 describes another cam slider on which, however, the cam element is also suspended from guide angles or fastened by means of these to the cam guiding element. For this it is necessary that the plates resting against each other and the elements required for fastening are precisely ground in in order to ensure the running play necessary between the cam element and cam guiding element. In the case of the cam slider disclosed in this publication and also in the case of the other known cam sliders on which the cam guiding element and cam element are connected together by means of guide angles and screws, it proves to be disadvantageous that all the tensile forces are introduced into the screws, as a result of which the running play of the cam guiding element and cam element moving against each other is impaired at the very moment when an expansion of the screws or of the material surrounding them takes place. This subsequently results in diminished stability, as the wear due the twisting of the tool in this area is particularly increased. It also proves to be disadvantageous that the cam element when it warms up cannot expand laterally as it is constricted in this respect by the guide angles. This can also lead to increased wear of the tool and at worst to such reduced running play that the movement of the cam element and cam guiding element against each other becomes virtually impossible.